Welcome to Wayland Academy
by ClockworkLover
Summary: Clary Fray and Tessa Gray have been invited to attend the most prestigious school in the world. They have to drop everything and move from new York to Beaver Dam Wisconsin. Clary and Tessa are having some mixed feelings about this. When they get there they are a complete mess. What happens when they meet the Herondale brothers? Both asses. All have fallen completely in love.
1. Chapter 1

Let me explain Wayland Academy to you. Wayland is a rich kids boarding school. All the kids there are perfect and pristine. Well, almost everyone. Tessa and I, I meaning Clary Fray, are going to Wayland Academy. Willingly. We are anything but perfect and pristine. Theresa Gray is my best friend, she goes by Tessa. She is smart, and, yes she is pristine. I am the opposite of smart. I am the opposite of pristine. I am going to be an art major which means taking extra art classes. Tessa is going to be a major in english lit. We are both taking fighting. Yes, I said fighting. You may be wondering why, but let's just leave it at self defense, although it is a little bit more...complicated than that. Tessa and I, because of our heritage, were always meant to go to Wayland Academy. Tessa is a Starkweather, as in head master Hodge Starkweather's niece. I am a Fairchild, as in vice headmaster Charlotte Fairchild-Branwell's cousin. We get in for free. Tessa and I are already packed for Wayland, we go to Wayland in 3 days. The only thing I could think of right now was that everyone that went there was perfect and pristine and rich. I am not perfect or rich, but I am pristine. Tessa is not perfect, but she is pristine and rich. Tessa will fit in much better than I will. The only thing I have going for me is the fact that the vice headmaster is my cousin. That will probably give me, I don't know, some guy that wants to get it good with the school. God, why does life hate me? I silently ask. I walk from the kitchen to my bedroom. The fact that it was 3 in the morning gives me good reason to want to go to bed. My room, I'll certainly miss it's familiarness. The walls were a soft orange, with a set of little circular mirrors on the far one. The bed sheets were the color of the walls in a circular pattern with a gray backset. There was art covering 98% of the walls and the ceiling. My television set has a total of 3 used channels and netflix. And finally, my suitcase of evil. It has the starry night print by Vincent Van Gogh on it. I lay on my uninspired bed. Thinking about the new school, I decided to get up and drown my sorrows by eating a big bucket of buttery popcorn. I popped the popcorn and sat down at the tv in my bedroom. Turning on the new movie Magic Mike XXL, I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it to find absolutely no one there. " Look, if this is a prank I am not in the mood so go away." I said sternly. Then I slammed the door and walked away. I turned off the tv completely forgetting about the movie. I lay back down on my bed and stare at the stars painted on my ceiling. I slowly end up closing my eyes but before the darkness consumed me I looked at the clock on my little bed side table and it said 5:00 am. Then everything went pitch black and I was entrapped in my own little world.

I wake up to the smell of bacon. I assumed Tessa was up. Then I looked over at the calendar right above the clock. The clock said that it was 11:00 am. The calendar said that it was the 10th of August. Then it hit me, we have guests over, and by guests I mean that we have Mr. Starkweather and -Branwell over for the day to see our educational records. I think mine is pretty good. A 3.5 GPA is good, at least better than most. Tessa's is a 4.0 GPA. That is definitely better than mine and is pretty rare. I get dressed in an emerald green mini flare dress. I put a white cardigan over it and added white flats to it. I go downstairs and see that Tessa is wearing a New Americana by Halsey shirt with short shorts and black converse. She was sitting next to Hodge and Charlotte. Charlotte looks up and says " Hi Clary. Are you excited about going to Wayland?" I can tell that my smile wavers and Charlotte frowns. "You're not, why?" she asks. "UH, I guess that I was never really the new student and in the middle of term? It's just a little overwhelming that's all." I reply. I nervously rub my neck. Charlotte stands up and says " Well, there is no reason to be nervous. It's only school. I know Wayland can be a little intimidating. There are several students that were in the same position as you are. Take for example Jace Herondale. He was the same way. He got in because of his heritage, not his smarts." " That's easy for you to say, you're not the one that's going to start school in the middle of the term at Wayland, which is the most intimidating school in all of the united states, possibly even the world. You're not the one that has to drop everything and move to beaver dam, wisconsin." After I let all my feelings out I looked at Charlotte." Would you like to come to Wayland Academy with us today?" She asked.

 **A/N: So, that was interesting. Who wants to go to a snobby rich kids school? Well, this is a true story. Wayland Academy is a real high school in beaver dam for the talented and the rich. This story is slightly based off of my life just in the form of TMI and TID characters. I connect to Tessa, my friend connects to Clary. So, what do you think?**

 **I think it is pretty damn amazing! R &R!**


	2. New Home Pt1

" _Do you want to come to Wayland Academy with us today?"_

I stood dumbfounded, staring at Charlotte. "Charlotte, I don't think that Clary is adjusting very well to the situation. She's nervous. I'm nervous. Maybe we should just continue to go to St. Xaviers. I mean what about Agatha and Jia? We can't leave them." Tessa tried to argue, but eventually gave up under Hodges icy stare. Finally regaining my ability to speak I tried to reason with them by saying, "Well we could also just leave on the day we were originally supposed to go." Charlotte turned to glare at me. "We already solved the Agatha and Jia problem. Agatha will be a worker at the academy, and Jia will be working alongside Hodge and I. Now girls go get your bags and put them in the car, were leaving." And with that Hodge and Charlotte went to wait outside. I slowly walked to my room and grabbed my suitcase and bag. Tessa and I met at the door. Tessa had her rose blush floral print bag and suitcase. She looked slightly green, although knowing me, I'm probably not to far behind. "Are you ready to go?" I asked her, she nodded yes. We walk down the stairs to the silver 2016 Honda Civic. Hodge takes our suitcases and I open the door. I sat down right next to Tessa and pulled out my phone. Raphael, my boyfriend, messaged me. The message read as follows:

 _Clary, I think we should break up._

 _It's not me, It's you. You're moving away and I just realized that I am free to lay my hands on any girl I want. Have fun in Wisconsin! Hope to see you soon._

 _XOXO Raphael._

And I thought my day couldn't get any worse. Just as I thought my day couldn't get any worse than it already was, Charlotte just had to open her mouth. "So, girls. There is a very important dance at the school tonight so I am taking you two dress shopping. There is also going to be two other girls coming along with us. Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce." The rest of the drive to the academy was silent.

As soon as we arrived at Wayland I noticed the big pillars that are in front of the main building. There were several gardens and there were many students sitting by them talking, it looked like. Tessa looked like she was about to throw up her lunch. I probably looked similar.

"Now how about I show you to your dorm rooms." Charlotte said, she pulled out two envelopes. "Tessa this is your key and schedule." She handed Tessa and I each an envelope. "And Clary this is yours. Now follow me." We followed Charlotte to our rooms and Tessa was room number 10C. Down the hall a bit was my room, room number 13C. Again just my luck, I get the unlucky numbered room. I walked into the room with Charlotte going back to get Tessa, so we can go shopping. I noticed a raven haired girl sitting on the bed closest to the closet. "Hi, I'm Clary." I say and she jumps a little, so I can tell she didn't realize I was there. "Oh, Clary! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy. Were going to be the bestest of friends! Are you going to the dance? You have to go to the dance!" I nod and she squeals like a little girl. I tell her some things about me, and then tell her that I'm going dress shopping with Charlotte. I say bye and walk out the door, meeting Charlotte and Tessa by her car.

 **These are the Dresses for the dance, school colors are white and red.**

 **Izzy's dress:** **/2016/short-red-and-white-prom-dresses-2016-2017/**

 **Cecily's Dress:** **images/Red%20Strapless%20Sweetheart%20Sequined%20Tulle%20Short%20Dress%20For%**

 **Tessa's Dress:** **pin/491807221787689011/**

 **Clary's Dress:** **pin/360780620126367964/**

 **Jessamine Dress:** **pin/358317714085060842/**

 **Aline Dress:** **pin/356136283016118060/**

… **..**

Tessa POV

We were at the dress shop and I couldn't find a single thing that looked good on me. Clary has one, Jessamine has one, Aline has one, and Cecily has one. So, I just gave up and waited outside. I slide down the brick wall and I fall to the ground. I had my head down, not even noticing the person that just walked outside. "Theresa, darling, don't worry I have a dress for you. It was your mother's, your grandpa Aloysius gave it to me for you." The fact that hodge said it was my mother's got my head up. "Hi hodge." I said. "Come on follow me back to my house so I can give you your mother's dress." I got up and we started walking towards his house.

… **..**

 **I decided that I am going to give you the pictures of the dresses so that you can help me. I am going to write about the dance next chapter. I want you guys to help me with the jewelry and the shoes of the character. Put it in the review. I want you to put it in this format:**

 **Character Name:_**

 **Dance #1**

 **Shoe description:_**

 **Jewelry Description:_**

 **Make up Description:_**

 **Thank you for your help!**

 **~Lover~**


End file.
